Muñecos de Trapo
by Algodon de Azucar
Summary: [JackalMarui] Un juego sucio, cruel y excitante hemos llevado ambos, y nos encanta.


Titulo: Muñecos de Trapo

Pareja: Jackal / Marui

Autor : Marui Bunta

Advertencias : Lime

Disclimer : Pot no es mio TT

Tus ojos se clavaron en los míos, recuerdo como tu rostro estaba serio y después lentamente, como en cámara lenta, pude ver como esa sonrisa arrogante, altanera y completamente enviciante para mi, adornaba ahora tus labios, eras tan excitante como exótico, sabes?

Suspiré para mis adentros y solo pude hacer una cosa.

Cerrar los ojos y bajar la mirada, no podía hacer más, no podría nada más frente a ti, eras como el dueño de todo lo que yo era, era tu prisionero, era tu esclavo y lo sabías, era algo que tenias tan presente, nunca dudabas que con mirarme, yo bajaría mi ego y mi orgullo para doblar las manos y dejar que hagas lo que quieras de mi.

Yo no puedo contra ti.

Siento como ahora sonríes aun más y es que mi debilidad quizás te haga feliz, a lo mejor esta debilidad mía es la que te hace sentirte mejor y eso me hace sentirme más grande todavía por que sé que sin mi abnegación ni subyugación hacia ti, no serías nadie.

No serías nada.

Sé que no es gracias a mi tu potencial en el tennis.

Sé que no es por mi que te llaman "muro de acero".

No, no es gracias a mi, pero por mi lo perfeccionaste, tantas debilidades, tantos huecos que mi juego deja en la cancha que tienes que cubrirlos, eso me hace pensar que por lo menos aporté algo, verdad?.

Vuelvo a levantar mi mirada y de nuevo tu rostro, de nuevo tu moreno rostro y sonrío, no como siempre, si no con dulzura y sabes que te pertenezco, desde que te acercaste aquella primera vez.

Recuerdo como te acercaste a mi, como me miraste profundamente y yo te miré como tu ahora lo haces conmigo, arrogante, altanero, yo me convertí en un reto lo suficientemente alto para ti que te obsesionaste.

Tu mismo me lo recuerdas todo el tiempo.

Aquella ves te acercabas más y más, cada vez más, eras molesto, recuerdo que te lo dije, te dije que me dejaras en paz cuando me llevaste a un lugar privado, donde no había nadie, estábamos solos y pasó.

Me robaste mi primer beso de la forma más agresiva que jamás he podido tener, y es que no podría creer que fueras así, sangraste mis labios y bebías de mi sangre, yo por dentro lo disfruté.

A veces deseo que seas dulce conmigo, y cuando vez esa petición en mis ojos, lo eres, me acaricias, me besas, me sonríes, me susurras cosas que me hacen derretirme de la más grande dulzura y ensoñación, pero es momentánea por que después yo mismo te pido que seas agresivo, que me toques de forma brusca, que me tomes de la forma más cruel que puedas

Al principio creí que a lo mejor te molestaría, pero vi que te gustaba nuestro juego, así que aprendimos a leernos entre miradas.

Ahora te acercas a mi y me rodeas la cintura con posesión y me miras serio, me miras pidiendo que diga algo, que te suplique algo con mis labios y sonrío.

Jamás te diré nada, jamás te suplicaré con mis labios como la primera vez.

Podría ser lo más masoquista que quieras, podría ser cruel a veces, pero no, jamás escucharas una palabra de mis labios para suplicarte, me sueltas y me avientas.

Te veo desde el suelo y observo como te vez imponente, tu presencia ahora me intimida y retrocedo, sé lo que viene y una parte de mi lo desea, lo ansia, le excita, la otra, le tiene miedo, el dolor es algo que antes rechazaba, más si era físico.

Pero este es nuestro juego, es algo que solo tu y yo compartimos nada más.

Retrocedo aun más y te veo alcanzarme con un par de pasos y me levantas con una facilidad del brazo, me avientas ahora a la cama y te me echas encima, tus manos comienzan a explorar mi cuerpo que esta siendo desnudado con una crueldad que me lastimas

Mis ojos tiene lagrimas mis labios están apretados y a veces se separan para exclamar quejas, ahora me muerdes, me muerdes tan fuertemente que siento que arrancarás la parte de mi piel.

Grito, fuerte.

Después de que me sueltas, lames lentamente la herida como pidiendo perdón por aquella exageración de crueldad, pero te acaricio la espalda y después te la araño, sabes que significa que sigas, que no pasa nada.

Siento que besas y te dedicas a mi herida y sé que quedará marcada por unas cuantas semanas y eso me alegra, siempre dejas huella en mi

Por que te pertenezco.

Comienzas a moverte sobre mi cuerpo desnudo, tu sigues con ropa y después te separas y me miras, te regreso la mirada, como a ti te gusta, sumisa.

Te levantas de la cama y aun sin quitarme la mirada de encima comienzas a desvestirte frente a mis propios ojos violetas.

Eres sexy, eres sensual, eres excitante, eres exótico...

Definitivamente no puedo contener mi sonrisa coqueta y en este momento es cuando me incorporo, el juego se detiene un momento, quiero solo una muestra de cariño y volveré a estar bajo tus ordenes .

Me cumples mi deseo y me extiendes la mano, me jalas y me abraza con dulzura, yo te rodeo el cuello y ahora que siento tu piel contra la mía, me estremezco, te beso.

Un beso lleno de pasión, de amor, un amor que sabemos es muto, es correspondido pese a todo.

Pese a nuestro ruin y cruel juego.

Sucio juego.

Nos separamos y me sonríes, susurras mi nombre con dulzura y yo te muerdo los labios, dándote a entender que ya es suficiente, que quiero seguir con nuestro juego y me avientas, reboto en la cama y gateas sobre mi para alcanzar mis labios y ahora me besas con tal ansiedad y excitación que me contagias, pero ahora soy simplemente sumiso ante ti.

Tus manos recorren mi piel dejando rutas de formas poco usuales y tus labios dejan marca por donde pasan, y sonríes ante estas, repitiéndome que mi piel blanca es más fácil de marcar.

Me haces sentir como simplemente tu muñeco, como si realmente solo fuera para esto para lo que me querías aquella vez.

Vienes, me tomas y te largas con alguien más.

Ese es la base de este juego, es la base de nuestro único secreto.

Sabemos que no es verdad, sabemos que no es verdad, tu no tienes a alguien más, yo no soy sumiso ni abnegado, pero nos divierte, nos excita, nos hace llegar al cielo y al infierno al mismo tiempo cuando terminas dentro de mi.

No voy a negar que cuando hacemos el amor lejos de nuestro juego, también me llena, es en esos momentos que me dejo mimar y que te mimo por igual, me has dicho que disfrutas ambos momentos tanto como yo y por eso te amo cada día más.

Ahora siento como tu irrumpes en mis entrañas y no deja de doler, siempre duele cuando lo haces con brusquedad y me quejo, me miras, como preguntando, te araño la espalda y comienzas a moverte con frenesí

Puedo sentir en mi cuerpo, en mi piel tu propia pasión al poseerme y la verdad eso me hace sentirme amado, querido y poseído.

Todo eso por ti.

Aceleras, aceleras y lo haces con mucha más fuerza, mi cabello se ha pegado en mi frente y tu sudas mucho, yo te araño más y más la espalda, por eso a veces nadie puede tocarte la espalda y es mi culpa.

Así como a veces no puedo cargar la maleta en mi hombro izquierdo.

Me abrazo a ti de forma necesitada mientras siento como el clímax llega frenéticamente y es que hoy ha sido tan brutal como nos gusta y te muerdo, aunque con los labios para no dejarte marca, yo no tengo el derecho.

Soy esclavo y nada más.

Me recuestas en la cama con calma y me besas la frente, sales de mi y me abrazas, el juego ha terminado y ambos nos sentimos satisfechos.

-... Jackal...

-Dime Marui...

-Gracias… -dije cerrando los ojos, acomodándome en su pecho y sintiendo ahora sus mimos en mi espalda.

-gracias? ... no entiendo.

-Por aguantar mis juegos...

-Recuerdas, somos muñecos de este juego

-Muñecos de trapo... –corrijo y te beso los labios.

Sonrío de nuevo, pero en verdad, yo soy tu muñeco de trapo, ya que solo tu puedes manejarme a tu placer, según los designios de tu poder.

Y eso me hace feliz.


End file.
